Yamato Haseo
Yamato Haseo is a player of End War Online, and is the main character of End War Online: Shattered Boundaries. He's also set to appear in End War Online: Cobalt Bullet. Appearance Yamato wears mostly black, with black combat shoes and pants and a black overcoat with white details, along with a gray short sleeved undershirt. He carries Freedom and Justice on his hips, Wolf 500 on a leg holster, Challenger on his back around his waist, and Armature strapped to his back. In real life, Yamato commonly wears the standard uniform of his high school, being a black jacket with a gray collar on top of a white collared shirt, as well as black pants and shoes. On days off, he usually wears black slacks with durable work shoes, as well as a white collared shirt and a plain gray jacket over it. Background Real Life Born to Ishi Haseo and Asuka Shizuka, and named after Yamato Ovan, Yamato was brought up in a good household along with his adopted older sister, Claire. From a young age, Ishi trained him in his own personal art of swordsmanship learned from his time in Sword Art Online, and Yamato quickly took after his father in skills with a blade. Yamato was able to preorder both a RiftGear headset and a copy of End War Online a year before it was released. End War Online Yamato got his start as a freelancer by joining the Mercenaries Guild in Nair. Yamato proved to be a valuable member of the guild and gained recognition from their leader, Drake Shaw. However, after some time, Yamato noticed how Shaw's leadership began to become detrimental to the entire guild, going against the free-spirited nature that drew Yamato into the guild in the first place. Yamato decided to leave, making his move during a crucial mission for the guild. He abandoned his team and made off with a huge amount of cash, leaving his former allies to fend for themselves. Yamato then went to Maverick, using the large sum of money he had as proof that he had the skills necessary to join. Personality Taking after his father and mother in more ways than one, Yamato is usually impatient, preferring to get things done immediately and right rather than waiting for things to solve themselves. He's a linear thinker, usually being the first to come up with a permanent solution to a big problem, even if the solution itself it impractical, but will most of the time never cause more problems than it may be worth to him. Yamato has his own codes of honor and how he conducts business, and as a mercenary and bounty hunter in End War Online, this code is little known and often times not noticable when he is on a contract. He does have morals, however, and there are some jobs he will simply refuse to do, and if there is someone who comes up to him with a job proposal that he truly finds morally wrong in an extreme way, he is liable to shoot his own would-be contractor himself. Yamato's unpredictability and frequent disregard for the safety of others in the face of a good pay leads him to work alone on most contracts, as well as him taking on the most dangerous contracts Maverick is presented with. It also gets him into trouble often due to the costs of collateral damage Maverick is charged with for any damages Yamato may cause while on the job. Baseline, Yamato is fun-loving, and is in his element when in the face of danger, often willingly throwing himself into even further danger in order to both feel the rush of excitement as well as to test his abilities in the face of newer and greater challenges. Still, when he's on the job he keeps to contract more often than not, as long as the contract in question has something involved that keeps his interest throughout. He has a tendency to not take anything seriously, and often dismisses many dangers, which makes him extremely reckless and impulsive at times, but also means he never breaks under stress, remaining cheery even while staring death in the face. Although he is a self-proclaimed mercenary, his ethics on how he conducts business lead him to mainly be called a freelancer instead of a mercenary, and some view his loyalties to Maverick to be temporary at best. He is known to be unable to resist a good adventure with the promise of loot, and sometimes ventures into unknown areas in search of treasure. Abilities End War Online *'Faction' - Human *'Occupation' - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter *'Main Equipment:' **Freedom and Justice **Wolf 500 **Jackal 21 **Challenger **Boltac Wristbow **Type 9 HF-123 Ignition Blade: Armature **Peacekeeper **Vengeance **Omnidirectional Maneuver Gear: Cypher *'Known Soulcraft:' **''Soul Force **Soul Vision Yamato Haseo is one of the most well-rounded players of End War, being highly experienced in both firearms and melee weapons, as well as being fluent in hand-to-hand and indirect combat. He possesses a multitude of firearms as his primary weapons, having such skill with his personalized weapons that he is even able to combat enemies at close range using his guns. He mainly uses his firearms and ranged weapons to the point that most people think he is not too skilled in melee combat at all. The truth is that Yamato is even deadlier with his blade than with his firearms, and if forced to draw his blade the battle is sure to end quickly with him as the victor. His skills with a sword far surpass normal expectations, reflecting his father's own experience and expertise with a blade. His personal style is named Black Hunter, reflecting Yamato Ovan's Dark Slayer, and Ishi's White Resonance. He has been shown to be skilled enough with his blade to be able to easily deflect incoming bullets, as well as redirect fire from laser weapons back at his attackers. Further, Yamato's father trained him extensively in the Kyosho Style Traditional Martial Arts beginning when he was 6, and giving him deadly proficiency with hand-to-hand combat as well as with blades, though his reckless attitude and general lack of discipline prevent him from advancing further in the art for the time being. Yamato is a master of improvisation, and makes up for his lack of a rounded arsenal by taking an enemy's weapons and using it against others. Supplementing his arsenal, he uses any weapon he can pick up on the battlefield to great efficiency, sometimes wielding unorthodox weapon combinations easily and effectively, such as a high power sniper rifle supplemented by a pump-action shotgun, or a submachine gun in one hand and a rocket launcher in the other, depending on what weapons are lying around. He is also noted to possess an unusually powerful Soul, and has demonstrated the ability to transfer his Anima into other objects, allowing him to unlock a special Soul locked door, and even reawaken a Colossus for a few seconds. He is known to be able to master high level Soulcraft very quickly, as demonstrated when he learned Soul Vision on his first try, as well as being able to successfully use Soul Force with his second use. Like his father before him, Yamato can sometimes have vivid but vague dreams of future events revolving around him and those around him. He also inherited his father's ability to communicate with swords, as well as see memories of the past wielder of a blade, in addition to feeling a sword's influence and allowing it to guide his movements in combat, further increasing his combat ability with his blade. Music Themes Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Trivia *Yamato's alignment is true neutral. *Yamato has a habit of addressing men by their last names, while he addresses women by their first. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:End War Online Player Category:Player Category:Members of Maverick Category:Human Player Category:Protagonist Category:Male